Return of the Autobots
Lol 4 Sypnosis As Starscream joins the battle in command of the aerial forces, Ironhide worries that Devastator and the others will be on the Autobots in seconds. To the Autobots' relief, Prime responds with a plan: Blaster is to block the Decepticons' communications as the Autobots fall back, misleading the Decepticons into thinking it's a retreat. This allows room for Omega Supreme to plow through the Decepticon column in robot mode and slam Devastator into a building. Optimus, fearing further damage to the city, orders Omega to take their fight elsewhere. Omega obeys, grabs Devastator in a bearhug, and flies into the air. In Central Park, Gen. "Sparkplug" Witwicky expresses confusion at the sight of two building-sized robots soaring above the skyline. Colonel Hawke thinks that the new one is on the humans' side, based on European Union reports that a rocket ship had dropped off a bunch of robots who started fighting the original invaders. Witwicky says that it doesn't make any sense, and he orders the evacuation to continue. When Hawke protests, Witwicky explains that nothing has truly changed: They have no control over the European Union plane carrying the nuclear bomb, so they still need to move everyone to a safe distance away. Moreover, there's no way for them to know if the new robots are friendly or hostile to the humans anyhow. Back in the city, Roadbuster slams into Astrotrain, who hits a wall and falls to the ground. As Roadbuster stands over his foe, Megatron blasts the Autobot through the chest from behind. Optimus Prime then calls Megatron out, and the two begin circling each other. Megatron accepts that Prime somehow survived the space bridge ordeal, but he doesn't understand why he came back to Earth. When Prime speaks of the planet being under Autobot protection, Megatron insists that Prime cares nothing for it, that all he wants is his Matrix back. After all, Prime had already abandoned Earth once, and they both know that war means "acceptable losses." Prime rejects this, declaring that he will stop perpetuating a war that destroys innocent worlds. Megatron mocks him for developing a conscience at the wrong time, since the "innocent" race he's trying to save is about to kill millions of its own members to destroy the Transformers. Prime doesn't believe him, but Megatron explains about the European Union bomb, boasting that the Decepticons have the ability to take control of it. Once he has finished Prime, he plans to use the nuke to kill the humans. The evac continues, but one soldier has trouble moving his tank. Suddenly, it transforms into a Decepticon and fires on the soldiers. As Sparkplug and Hawke drag a wounded soldier away, they remark on how the robots had been playing with them, hiding in plain sight. Sparkplug begins shouting hysterically, asking where else they might be hiding. Meanwhile, the nuclear bomber soars above the ocean, a Decepticon symbol displayed on a screen in the console of its empty and very Cybertronic-looking cockpit. Category:Fan Fiction